I will, I do
by Honeycups
Summary: Harry and Hermione are getting married, and everyone are invited. But, how will the Weasleys react when they see their youngest daughter and her beloved there?And will Harry be there when Hermione walks up the aisle? COMPLETED!R
1. just an ordinary wedding day

**_I do not own anything._**

**_I will, I do_**

1. An ordinary wedding day

"Honey, are you sure about this?" Mr Weasley said to his wife as he put on his finest robes.

"Well, yes I am." Mrs Weasley answered. "Harry is like a son to us Arthur, how could we miss his wedding?"

"Actually, I was referring on my Robes."

"They're perfect." She said and went after a comb to her husbands unruly hair. "Do… do you think she will be different?"

"Well no, I mean we met Hermione last week. Of course, I haven't seen her in a wedding gown before but…"

"Not Hermione, Ginny!"

"Oh, Ginny." Arthur growled and glanced out through the window. "Oh dear, they're already here! Hurry up love, we got to leave or we'll be late!"

* * *

Ginny bursted into laughter as she watched Hermiones charm so that her long hair would straighten out go extremely wrong, making her wedding gown roll up just like a drapery. 

"Ough!" Hermione groaned somewhere from within the skirts. "Ginny! Just don't stand there, do something!"

With some effort Ginny managed to calm down and get her wand. She waved it and muttered a spell and the next moment Hermione was released. "Hermione? I didn't know _you_ were able to do mistakes like that!" she said teasingly and giggled. "Oh, you should have seen yourself!"

"Perhaps," Hermione said with a matter-of-factly smile. "I'm just slight nervous, just because it's only one hour until I'm going to walk down the aisle and the thoughts of what could go wrong are running back and forth in my head like snitchs."

"Sorry, it was funny though. So, what's the newest idea of what could happen? Ron and I fall over the cake in a fight? At least that's what I dread for."

"Ginny, promise that won't happen!"

"Cross my heart. You really need to breath." Ginny said forcing Hermione sit. "Come on, spill the beans. What's the worst thing that could ever happen?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "The worst thing, would be…that when I walk down the aisle, Harry wont stand there." She whispered with her eyes closed.

"Wow." Ginny said stunned. "That would be…Hey, wait a minute! It's Harry we're talking about right? He would never…"

"How do you know that Gin? He hasn't been in a situation like this before, never! Yes, he _did _defeat Lord Voldemort, but I promise you, this is thousand times worse. What if he's already on his way out of here? Ginny please, can you please go look if he's still in his room?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow, but looking into Hermiones troubled eyes she realized that Hermione really was unsure if Harry would be there at the time of the wedding. She rose. "I'll be right back." She said and sighed with a crooked smile. She went out of the room with the mark 1st years on the door and headed down the stairs. It had been decided for a long time that Hermione and Harry's wedding would be at Hogwarts, and everyone had been agreed; it was the perfect place for the two to be Mr. And Mrs. Potter.

Ginny reached gryffindor commonroom and went straight to the stair to the boys dorm and climbed it quickly until she reached the door with a sign saying 1st years. She knocked and putted her hand on the handle. "Harry?" she said and opened the door. "Are you there?"

"What?" Harry answered and turned around towards her. "Of course I am. Where should I be if I weren't?"

"Well, according to Hermione; on your way out of here."

"What?" Harry said again, "What?"

"Long story… Hermione is nervous." She answered, nonchalant, because she'd suddenly become aware of how good Harry looked. "Hey handsome," she said. "you got to save me a dance later. Right?"

"Well…" Harry said nervously. "that really depends on Hermione…"

"Harry," Ginny interrupted. "I have my guy, remember? But I promise I'll ask your almost-wife for permission. Did I tell you you're really hot in that tuxedo?"

"I understood that Gin. You're not bad either, it really suits you."

She laughed at Harry. He was meaning well, but probably he was so nervous he didn't notice that she wasn't wearing a dress but an old shirt. "Harry! This old rag? It's just Draco's old…"

She stopped, suddenly being aware of Harry's nervous glances to a spot somewhere behind the door. "Oh," she said with a why-am-I-so-oblivious tone in her voice. "Ron's behind the door, right?"

"Er…yeah, right." Harry said, suddenly looking very uncomfortable. "Er, Gin, I don't mean to be rude, but by the colour in your brother's face, you should go."

"I see, I'll leave." She turned around and was just about to close the door when she remembered something. "Harry?" she asked. "Is this _really_ worse than when you defeated Voldemort?"

"I promise you Ginny, it's a thousand times worse."

* * *

"Oh Bullocks!" Draco muttered to himself as he _again _failed to tie his bow tie. He couldn't understand why he had to wear that uncomfortable thing; but, to go without it would be to play with Ginny's Weasley-temper, and that would be a foolish thing to do. 

Finally he succeeded to get it right. That is, after having read trough Ginny's instructions about fifteen times. It even looked great. He gave the handsome reflection in the mirror a slight smirk and pulled a hand trough the blonde hair on his head. It had become unnecessary long lately, and he really needed to get a cut, but there had been no time for such things and anyways, he knew Ginny really liked it.

The big clock, the one he'd bought on an auction three weeks earlier, in the hall rang and he knew he probably should leave. '_on the other hand,'_ he thought _'I'm not going to get there in time just to mingle around with people like the Weasels and mudbloods. I'd better be a few minutes late'. _Yes, he did love the youngest Weasley, and lately he'd even learn to appreciate the company of Harry and Hermione; but he was after all a Malfoy and, as you say, the stripes don't easily come off.

He grunted as he slowly walked trough the apartment blowing out the burning candles and getting the wedding gift he'd bought after Ginny's instructions. After a while he thought it was best to leave if he didn't want to miss the ceremony completely, so, he went to the hall were he took his bag and then, he apparated.

* * *

"Harry, why didn't you let me…!" Ron hissed to his best mate as he went back and forth in the dormitory. By the red colour in his face you could tell he was furious, and Harry was really considering to make a run out of the room. But after all, he didn't. 

"Ron," Harry said and forced the redhead to sit down on one of the four-poster beds. "You have to calm down, stop thinking of Ginny."

"_Stop_ thinking of her! _Stop_…Are you serious? How could I possibly after what she'd done? That spineless, gitloving trash! Never Harry, never."

Harrys eyes widened as Ron went on, he knew his friend could be more than furious at moments, bet he'd never believed he would ever call his only sister a gitloving trash. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he sat down next to Ron. "Ron, it's been almost five months since she told us. You have to leave it now, whole of your family have."

Ron looked at Harry and knew that his friend would never understand why he never would be able to forget Ginny. He sighed. "Harry, I've promised you and Hermione that I will leave Ginny alone tonight, but that's all. As the Best man I will lead her out of the hall after the ceremony, and I will dance the first dance with her, and then I will ignore her."

"She's your only sister!" Harry exclaimed and rose. "You can't just leave her on her own."

"You don't understand Harry, you never will. And by the way, she's not on her own, she has her git."

"Remember what you have promised Ron. Oh, we should leave now, I'd better be there before Hermione arrives."

The two grabbed their blazers and made their way out to the grounds.

* * *

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed as Ginny came in to the room again. "What took you so long? No, don't say he was…?" 

"Calm down Hermione, Harry was there, and I'm sure he will be there when you'll walk down the aisle. Everything is under control."

Hermione raised her left eyebrow and inspected Ginny. She crossed her arms and sighed. "No, Ginny, not entirely everything. Look at you, you're not even dressed and we'll have to leave in maximum ten minutes!"

The redhead's eyes widened and she looked out the window where the guests already had begun to take their seats, it confirmed what Hermione had just told her; they were getting late. "Oh no," she said running around the room looking for her clothes and makeup. "I'm so very sorry Hermione, I…"

"Stop Ginny! Aren't you forgetting who's the bride? I'll just fix you with a spell, and then we're of." Hermione waved her wand and all the sudden her friend stood there, all dressed up, more beautiful than ever. "So, shall we?"

* * *

**Chapter 1: here you are.**

**/Honey**


	2. The Ceremony

**Not mine, not at all.**

_2: The ceremony_

Draco smirked as he approached the part of Hogwarts grounds that had been made to an outdoor church; it seemed that everyone had arrived, and he would be able to sneak in somewhere in the back without being seen.

It looked just the way Hermione had explained to him; the aisle was lined with roses and on its side the white benches stood lined up. Harry stood already at the aisles end with a nervous look on his face and Ron next to him, it was all very beautiful, but what would you expect from Harry and Hermione? So Draco wasn't really stunned, he'd understood that when Hermione wanted something she would not be satisfied until she got it.

He now slowly moved forward, trying not to make any notice, and he was almost sure he'd made it and was just about to glide down on the bench at the very back when a certain headmaster rose. "Mr Malfoy!" Dumbledore exclaimed and waved with both his arms. "Just on time, hurry up, hurry up! I've saved you a seat in the front."

The professor seemed totally oblivious to the fact that he was a Malfoy, the one who was often talked about as the Slytherin Prince, and that about everyone of the guests hated him. He swallowed hard and made his way up the aisle to the second bench where he slide down before giving the Weasel a smirk. It was unnecessary, and he'd promised Ginny he wouldn't do anything to upset her family, but when he'd seen Ron's red face he just had to.

"So Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "I hear you enjoy your apartment."

"Yes, it's wonderful, even though it's a bit big and empty now when Ginny's here."

"Well, you're lucky she's graduating in a week. It's been a long time since you two met, am I right?"

"Yeah, not for four months. There have been no time lately. I have my education at the ministry and she has been busy with her studies. I've really missed her…"

"Well, I can…" Dumbledore stopped, because the pianist had begun playing the soft melody Hermione loved. Everyone rose and Draco could see how Harrys face became white; he was so nervous.

Then, a flash of red hit his eyes and he gazed upon the woman walking down the aisle. He had never seen anything more beautiful; Ginny was wearing a long red dress with white details that embraced her slim body perfect, her hair had grown since the last time he'd seen her and it was now waving down her shoulders in its deep redbrown colour and in her hand she had a small bouquet of white roses. Draco saw how her eyes locked on his and she gave him that smile that were reserved for him only. He was absolutely stunned by Ginny and he couldn't even get his eyes of her when he heard the 'Awe's and 'oh's that told him the bride and her father was walking up the aisle.

Harry, on the other hand, did notice. When he'd first seen Ginny walk the aisle he'd been unsure no one could outdo her beauty, but as she reached him and gave him a wink and he'd slowly turned his gaze to the middle of the aisle; and he'd gone blind. She was so dazzling beautiful he saw stars and had a hard time stand. Hermiones dress was white with red details, her hair was put up in a brilliant coiffure and her bouquet consisted of red roses. She was far, but yet he could see the tears falling from her eyes.

After that, the ceremony went on easily; Well, Hermione did cry mostly of it and used four packages of handkerchiefs, and Ron did give angry glares in Ginny's direction most of the time, but otherwise it was a perfect wedding.

Mr Weasley rose as the now married couple walked out. He was really happy for them, but for the moment were his eyes locked on the couple walking behind them; his youngest son Ron and his only daughter Ginny. A sorrow grew inside him as he saw the looks on their faces; Ron with his red face was looking in every single direction than on his sister as if she was a freak, and Ginny, who was smiling happily as if everything was normal. Mr Weasley what so ever, knew she was faking it; after all she was his daughter, and he knew, that when she bit her bottom lip in that way, and when her fingers was playing with a lock of her hair like they way they were now, she was sorrowful.

He shook her head and walked out the aisle to follow the crowd to the Great hall where the reception was to take place. At least they hadn't start a fight he thought and slowed down to shake off his wife who was sobbing and babbling on about the ceremony and how beautiful Hermione had been. She hadn't even mentioned Ginny, and when she'd walked down the aisle Molly had turned her head away. They were all acting as if their sister and daughter was a filthy deatheater; but Arthur couldn't do that anymore, not after the letter he'd received from Ginny four months ago. He had read it so many times that he by now knew it by heart:

_Dad,_

_Please don't! _

_I know your first instinct as you realize who wrote this letter: Throw it away, maybe even burn it. But I beg you, don't; Please read what I've got to say._

_When I write this letter it's in the middle of the night, and I know, I should have gone to bed hours ago, but what meaning is there if you can't sleep?_

_I saw you today, along with mum, in Diagon Alley. I don't think you saw me, you were too busy talking to Percy, but mum did. I waved at her and smiled, because I've missed you so much, but she just looked right trough me, as if I didn't existed, as if she'd never had any daughter, as if Ron was your youngest child, the one everybody was looking after all the time._

_I guess that's why I can't sleep, that and the fact that I miss you daddy, I miss you every night as I go to bed, and I remember when I was younger and you used put me into bed and sing to me. Remember? _

_Dad, please, Draco isn't as you think he is. Do you really think I had fall in love with him if he was one of those spineless deatheaters you always used to tell me to watch out for? I'm not stupid! I guess you're thinking that he's only fooling me, that's when he's got all the information he needs for the dark side, that still grows there even though Harry defeated Voldemort one year ago, he will dump me in the mud. NO he will not do that, he's not an evil person. He loves me daddy. Remember when I asked you what's so special when you love someone, and you answered that when you love someone you'll sacrifice, you'll give everything you got and you won't think twice, you'll risk it all no matter what may come? Well, I guess I've reached that day when I truly understand what you meant. All those things you mentioned, both me and Draco have done them for each other. We sacrificed our families, gave our life's completely to the other and we didn't ever look back._

_I love him daddy, of all my heart. _

_I hope you understand_

_Love you, for now and always_

_Love,_

_your Gin._

He sighed, it was impossible to take her back, not that he didn't believed her; but just as she'd sacrificed he also had to. It wasn't easy, to chose between his wife and his daughter, but if he was going to be able to live on he knew he had to chose Molly.

* * *

**number 2, hereyou go.**

**Review if you care.**

**Honeycups**


	3. Dares and Speeches

_**Nothing belongs to me**_

_Dares and speeches_

"Why wont you talk to me Ron?" Ginny asked her brother as they arrived to the Great Hall.

"I don't talk to traitors." Ron answered cold, as if they didn't knew each other.

"I'm no traitor Ron," Ginny exclaimed. "The only thing you can charge me for is to fall in love with the right one, and to that I'm guilty."

Ron just snorted and left her. He wasn't going to listen at that dumb girl he once had called sister.

Ginny on the other hand was standing still, chocked by the way he'd treated her: like mud in his face. She sighed and fought the tears that threatened to fill her eyes. She could not cry, not now, and especially not over someone like Ron.

Then she suddenly felt a warm breath in her neck and two arms embraced her from behind.

"Don't let him break you beautiful," Draco's voice whispered in her ear. "He'd never made you cry before, so why should he today?"

"Oh Draco," Ginny said lightened and kissed him deeply. "Ron's just a pathetic git who doesn't see what's best for me; just as the rest of my family."

"Best for you? I'm flattered."

Ginny shook her head and laughed as Draco gave her a smirk. No one could make her laugh like he did, and she wasn't ever as happy as when he was with her. "I've missed you," she said and squeezed him tight. "so much."

"I've missed you to," Draco answered and caressed her cheek with a big happy smile on his mouth. "both of you. That charm on your tummy really works, but I want to see how much it's grow."

"Draco hush! Someone can hear you. I promise I'll remove the charm tonight, satisfied?"

"Totally dear," he said and smirked once again. "Where's my seat then, I hope I'm not going to sit next to one of those…"

"Don't worry, you'll sit between me and Hermione."

"Lovely. So, will the sweet miss let me escort her to the table?"

"I do. I _really_ do."

* * *

Harry and Hermione was sitting on their chairs watching the many guests find their places. They saw how Ron angrily sat down with arms crossed next to Ginnys best friend Debra who had a hard time not laughing at his red face which matched the red bowtie perfectly, they watched Draco and Ginny coming strolling towards them lost in each others eyes and sit down next to Hermione, and they saw how Dumbledore waved at Mrs. Weasley and pointed at the seat next to him. In fact Harry and Hermione seemed to be watching everything else than each other. 

Why, you wonder. Well, Harry, he knew that if he turned to glance at Hermione he would threw himself over her, and Hermione, she knew that if she would look at Harry she would burst into tears and ruin both the makeup and her dress.

But finally, Harry managed to overthrow his feelings, and he turned careful to his wife. "Hermione Potter, it doesn't sound very bad." He said.

Hermione jumped and found herself drowning, not in her own tears, but in Harrys emerald eyes. She smiled and put her hand in his. "Not very bad? I think it sounds wonderful, like the name was meant for me."

"You know, when you walked down the aisle with your father, I really thought my legs would turn into spaghetti. You were so beautiful."

"I thought my heart would beat out of my body, that's how nervous I was. But then I saw you and your eyes, and I felt the strength come back to me, it always does when you're near."

"Just like I´ll always come back to you, no matter what?"

"No matter what I'll always love you."

"Just as sure as the sun will come up tomorrow."

"Yes, and tomorrow's only a day away."

Harry wiped away the tears from Hermiones cheeks and then they kissed, and it was just like the very first time they let their lips meet.

* * *

After that, the dinner went on smoothly; Ron seemed to lighten up by sitting next to the always happy and positive Debra who consantly laughted at his jokes no one otherwise never understood, and Mrs Weasley who'd been nervous and upset by seeing Ginny and Draco there together looked as she really enjoyed it in the company of Dumbledore. 

Some speeches were given: Hermione's dad held a beautiful one were he told how he'd always wanted a man like Harry to be the one in his daughter's life, and Harry had spoke and thanked everyone for a wonderful day.

But the two speeches that everyone was waiting for hadn't been held yet, so when Ron finally rang the little bell and rose it immediately went quiet. "Ladies and Gentlemen," He said and swallowed hard, he'd never liked to talk in front of people. "First I would like to thank the previously speekers: Mrs Granger, thank you, and Harry, Thanks." He clapped his hands and everyone joined in. "Well, before I start, if there's anyone in here feeling a bit nervous and apprehensive, it's probably because you've just got married to Harry."

A great laughter surronded the great hall, the only one who didn't joined in was Hermione, who just raised an eyebrow towards Ron who smirked back. "Oh, I have a bit of an issue to raise," he continued knowing his speech was going to be an success. "it has come to my attention that there is a bet on about the length of the Best Man's speech... however I am sure you will all be glad to know that I got wind of this and have put a bet down of an hour, and with the kitty currently at 50 galleons you might as well all settle and enjoy the ride... "

To these words there was a mixed up reaction; some people, like Debra and Ginny, laughed, while other, like Mrs Weasley, looked confused and nervous. "So I have a bit of a dilemma – do I drag the speech out for the hour so I win or do I get on with it so we can get in the bar?"

Now everyone understood he was only kidding and burst again out in laughter, that is except those as Debra who already was crying.

"To get back to the speech; As best man I have a few specific jobs to do today, this being one of them, and an earlier one being to make sure Harry got here on time and in decent form, sober and smart - it is my responsibility to make sure his face and hair are in order. I think that this duty is quite unfair, and have frankly just tried to do the best I could given what I had to work with, although at least his hair today is considerable not as messy as usual. You wonder if he's borrowed one of Hermiones charms she use on her hair? Well, as part of my preparation for today I have been doing some research: one part of it was to ask some of Harrys friends and family about what they would say about him: some words you could use to describe Harry are charming, intelligent and entertaining…but nobody said those, so I won't use them. He was once described as arrogant, conceited, insensitive and selfish…and let's face it if anyone would know him it would be his wife. Which I thought was a bit harsh, but I couldn't argue with Hermione." He stopped and took a sip of water as he let everyone calm down a bit, wiping their tears away and so. "Having known Harry for the best part of 9 years I have some amounts of entertaining stories about him – however hardly any of it is even vaguely appropriate for his wedding, and as a result I would be in a lot of trouble if I told them here…so I'll be telling them over there later." He pointed over at the bar. "As I said, Harry and I have sort of grew up together since we were eleven. We've crashed cars and trees together – and I wish I could say it was at separate times, we've got detention together, we discovered fairy tequila together and as a result neither of us can touch it to this day, we've got into - and got each other out of – all kinds of bother and generally looked out for each other. He has in essence been my brother and it's not often I get to thank him for it. I'd also like to thank him for finally admitting I am the best man. Joking aside though, if you'll raise your glasses in a toast I would like to finish this speech with a quote someone, although I can't remember who, told me some years ago: 'it's not to love as much people as possible that count, it's to love one person your whole life'. To Harry and Hermione."

The guests all raised their glasses and joined in in a unison "Harry and Hermione!", and then everyone began to clapping their hands. Ron had held a marvellous speech, and not one person was taken aback.

"Gin," Draco whispered in Ginny's ear. "That quote, didn't you tell me the same thing once?"

"Yes Draco," Ginny answered with a smile as she saw Debs give her brother a big hug and a kiss on the cheek that made Ron's face more red than ever. "I have, and that person he couldn't remember saying it to him, that was me."

"Oh, how ironic. Well, I really hope your speech can copy with what we just heard honey."

"Draco love, you're forgetting who I am; queen of comebacks and one of the most qouted students of my year."

"Right? Well, then show me what you've got."

"Hey, was that a dare?"

"Yeah, I dare you to hold a better speech than Ron's. If you loose you'll be my slave for a weekend when you come home."

"I'm raising it to a week, and if I win, you'll be mine."

They smirked at each other as the shook hands before Ginny self-assure rose and rang the little bell making every look turn in her direction. She responded with a beautiful smile before she opened her mouth. "For those of you who don't know me...I'm Ginny...Hermione and Harry's friend of about 8 years and also the sister of their best friend and Harrys best man Ron who just performed a awesome speech. Thank you Ron. Hermione, I just want you to know how honored I am to stand by your side as the maid of honor on this special day. And before I start I would like to say that you look absolutely stunning, Harry, well you just look stunned. Gosh you would think it was your wedding day or something!"

People laughed, not only by her words, but because how well they fitted the looks of Harry and Hermione.

"Well, luckily enough I haven't bet any money on how long my speech will be, but I guess no one bet on two hours right? Back to business, when I first met Hermione she was a stubborn know-it-all who often was called a worry-wart and oftest could be found in the school library studying. Let just say the grades was a huge part of Miones life, and she didn't really cared about what she ate or how to dress, like her roommates Lavender and Parvati for example. But, her diet did improve over the years and she now has better clothes sense and dresses to kill… a bit like the way she cooks. I don't know how Harry will cope with Hermione in the kitchen, she is the only person I know who uses the smoke alarm as a timer. I heard the other day she cooked dinner and burnt the tin opener! Only kidding, she is a lovely cook really and no doubt Harry will soon be buying larger trousers. This is a big day that brings hope about the future, but I'd just like to reflect on how all of this started for a moment…. As some of you might remember Hermione was going out with my brother Ron at the beginning of their 7th year, and Harry and she had kind of lost their friendship. The gossip was going around telling the reasons of why this had happened, some of the romours were really yummy, but I never believed in any of them. Since I had been dating Harry secretly during the summer after my fourth year I knew what was going on. And I saw it in Hermione's eyes too; they'd fallen for each other, but they were both certain the other didn't share the feelings. It was a real dilemma, but suddenly Ron and Hermione broke up; and me and Debra made up a plan. Well, actually we had a whole bunch of them, but every time we were going to set one of them in action something went wrong. Sorry for all the strange situations we put you in that year, at least now you know why. So, where were I? Oh yes, all our plans failed and we gave disapointed up. So when Harry asked me to go to the 7th years exams ball I immediately said yes, not because it was Harry, but every girl in my year wanted to go and I was no exception. So, there I was that evening suddenly finding out that my date was gone, and so was Hermione. And of course, Debs was nowhere to be found either, so that left me on my own to go to the bottom with the mystery. Unfortunaly, they were absolutely gone and when I'd looked everywhere I gave up and went to the Gryffindor commonroom where I fell asleep in front of the fireplace and didn't wake up until early the next morning by a certain couple who came in soaking wet and very much indeed lost in each others eyes. I guess that was how it all began, one week later Harry defeated the Dark Lord, and two months from that I got to know Hermione was pregnant. In march this year the twins were born and named Lily and James, and they're both the most beautiful babies I've seen, so far."

She smiled and raised her glass to indicate she was about to finish. The guests followed her example and smiled dearly; her speech had resulted in both laughter and tears – of joy that is.

"So, Before I finish, I would like to offer my own advice for a happy and successful marriage, now just because I'm not married or never have been it doesn't mean to say I am now not an expert on it: Harry, Whenever you're wrong, admit it, whenever you right, shut up. The best way to remember an anniversary is to forget it just once. Set the ground rules first and then do everything Hermione says. Road maps are a good thing. Never forget the two most important saying: 'you're right dear' and 'okay buy it'. Never be afraid that Hermione will leave you, she has spent years training you and she won't give that up lightly. And, woman do really need a pair of shoes for every outfit. So on that note before I get into any trouble, I'll propose the toast. To Hermione and Harry; A wedding day will be remembered for all the joy it brings, a day of love and happiness, of vows and wedding rings, a day of new beginnings, learning what love truly means. Your wedding day is just the start of many hopes and dreams.

To Harry and Hermione, May your love be like the wind, strong enough to move the clouds, soft enough to never hurt, but always never ending."

She smiled at Harry and Hermione who with eyes filled with tears raised their glass and mimed a 'thank you' to her.

As soon as people had placed their glass on the table they started to clap their hands, the applauses filled the room and made Ginny blush in a deep red colour that made Draco burst into a resounding laughter.

* * *

**Weiii! Chapter 3, how proud amI? Hope you like this one as much as I do, it was really fun to write it you know. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**/Honey**


	4. I love you

_**Still not mine.**_

_I love you._

Later that evening, when the dance had been on for about three hours, Harry and Hermione left the place secretly. The only one who knew was Ginny who'd prepared the whole thing. So when people started to realise they were gone, the couple was already far off.

"You knew that," Draco said surprised as Ginny came to sit next to him. "that they would leave."

"Well," Ginny answered with a smirk. "They have one night without the twins, and someone had to fix the whole thing, right?"

"You never stop surprising me, you know that?"

"That's why you love me I guess. So, who won our little dare then?"

"Well, I'm not really sure," Draco said and pulled her down in his lap giving her butterfly kisses all over her. "but I think…"

"oh no," Ginny interrupted him. "you're trying to talk yourself out of it, right?"

"No, no I'm no…"

"I won, my speech was better than Ron's, admit it!"

"Okey, yours was better, but just because you made Hermione _and_ Harry cry."

"I guess we have an interesting weekend to look forward to, _slave_."

She laughed and ran with Draco following out on the dancefloor where he caugt her and kissed her deeply. "Draco, stop it," Ginny hissed quiet. "My family is here, remember?"

Draco putted his arm around her waist and kissed her in the forhead. "I don't give a darn Ginny, because I love you and I want the whole universe to know. Nothing will ever stop me from shoving that Gin, not even death."

"I sure know why I love you. You're always by my side, and you will always make me stronger."

"I love you, both of you, more than anything."

To those words Ginny smiled and without even noticing, she stroke her stomach in a motherly way. She placed her head on Draco's shoulder and let him lead her to the music for a while before she decided it was time to retire. "Draco, I'm tired. Can we please go to bed?"

"Of course pumkin, anything you say. Are you to tired to take of the charm too?"

"No, just take me to our room, I promised you would see it."

Draco nodded thoughtfully and Ginny wondered if there was something wrong, but then he smiled and lifted her up in his arms. "I'll carry you."

* * *

At the other side of the room Ron watched Ginny and Draco as they left. His parents had long ago left, and Debra, the young girl on Ron's side, was happy for that. She took Ron's hands in hers and stroke them gently with her fingers. This was her misson for the day; to keep Ron away from Ginny. Hermione had made a good choice when she'd asked Debra, for no one else could lock a person so completely with just a laugh as her, some people even called it a magic gift. Ron had been a challenge though, she admitted. But being best friends with Ginny, she knew much about the Weasley temper, and could after a while easily break down the walls he'd built around his heart. 

"A galleon for you thoughts." She said and smiled gently at him.

"I could kill him you know," Ron answered and squeezed her hands. "I really could. What does she see in him Debra, can you tell me that?"

"Well," She answered and placed one hand on his cheek. "I guess she sees a young man, who doesn't fear, who is kind, and understanding, a guy who is there for her when even her family turns their backs against her, and who loves her, even though he knows about all her lumps and all her mistakes in life."

"Like Hermione does with Harry?"

"Ron, do you still love her?"

"No, no I don't. Well, I guess there's a part of me that will always love her, she was the first one you know, and those always has a special room in your heart I think. But I don't love Hermione in that way, I mean that I want her to be happy and that she is with Harry. I remember when we were going out; it wasn't when she and I were alone the sparks I before thought were because of me flowed, it was whenever Harry looked her in her eyes. I knew it all along, just as Ginny, and I think that's why I started to fool around with others. Hermione was never for me, but just as much was I never for her, and I need myself to be happy too."

"Wow, that's baeutiful Ron. You know, even though we barely spoke alone during our time together here at Hogwarts I thought I knew you: I was certain you were a quite shallow materialist who certainly not knew anything about how to be gentle or romantic. I remember how Ginny once told me that you weren't as bad as you seemed, and I just laughed at her. Well, I guess I was terrible wrong. You're just as everyone else, but yet special."

"Special?" He raised an eyebrow. "No, I don't think so. A great wizards chess player yes, but nothing as Harry with his currage, or Hermione with her knowledge…"

"You are special in my eyes Ron."

Ron looked chooked into Debras eyes, he searched for that little part telling his that she was lying, only making up to make him feel better; but the only thing he saw was truth.

Debra, on the other hand, was waiting for Ron's move. Usually, this was the moment when the guy would kiss her like crazy; but he didn't, he just looked at her with a softness in his eyes telling her something she couldn'r understand. She frowned. "Aren't you going to kiss me now?"

"What?" Ron exclaimed, taking them both out of the moment. "what the hell are you tlking about?"

"Well, usually, this would be the moment where you kiss me, and then we throw ourselves over each other and I'll take you to a empty classroom where we have sex."

"What!" Ron said again, his face had become red and he rose on his feet. "Have you been planning this?"

Debra looked around the hall nervously only to find that it was empty; they were the last couple. "No, I didn't… I just, I mean, that's what usually happens when I come to this point."

"Usually? So, what you just told me doesn't mean anything to you? It was just a tactique to get me in bed?"

"No! Well, okay… maybe at first. Hermione told me to get you from Ginny, and I thought what's the best way but use my charm? But as the evening went on, I…"

"Just stop it, okay? Isn't strange you and Ginny are friends, you're just as false and spineless as she is. I would have know that."

He gave her a disgust look and then he left the hall with eyes filled with tears, leaving an already crying Debra.

* * *

Several miles away, not knowing anything about how Ron walked around the grounds crying in the rain, or how Ginny already had fallen asleep curled up in Draco's arms with one of her hands in his and the other protecting her big stomach, or how Debra cried herself to sleep down in the sofa in the gryffindoor commonroon, was Hermione and Harry. They laid quiet in the big four-poster bed just enjoying the silence and the feeling of happiness. 

"Was it like you hoped?" Harry finally asked, playing with a lock of Hermione's hair.

"You mean this," Hermione answered and bit her bottom lip. "our wedding day?"

"Yes."

"I… don't take me wrong Harry, this has been one of the best days in my life, but…"

"I know what you mean honey, there was something missing, that thing you've always thougth would be there when you married."

"Why wasn't it Harry?"

"I don't know, I can only guess."

"Then guess."

"Well, I guess, that the most of the time when people get married, that's the real beginning of their life as one item. It's from that day they really start to live for each other. But with us, thing are different; We've always lived for each other, willing to sacrifice our lives for the other more than once, and we have already started to raise a family. In our lifes the marriage wasn't a start, but a roadsign that we will look back on when we're old and remember as one of the best moments in our lifes."

"That's it Harry, you're right. My wise, handsome, gentle husband."

"Hermione Potter, my dear worry-wart, I love you."

"Harry Potter, the-young-man-who-survived-another-day-with-his-wife, I love you too."

_**FIN

* * *

**_

_**Well, that's all folks.**_

**Feels a bit sad, cause I really enjoyed writing it, and it got more fun the longer I got!  
Well, at least I can say that this story has made me come up with a bunch of new stories. Cause at least _I_ want to know what happens with Ron and Debra, and if there'll ever be a Weasley reunion... Aren't you curious too?**

**(Then read If you could only see!)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**/Honey dear**


End file.
